Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2
Archiveren betekent toch niet leeghalen? Of kom ik weer een trein achterop ? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) FFB Wat denk je hiervan? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnLpsS2HgYc Ik heb het origineel wat aangepast en aangevuld met foto's van Full Frontal Buddha. Like it? 7 jun 2009 11:55 (UTC) :Meer plaatjes gefunden? :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 11:59 (UTC) ::'k Heb der veel hoor :) Die mannen in New York vonden 't wel aangenaam op de foto te staan, dsja. 7 jun 2009 12:00 (UTC) :::Vind je het gek. Ze hadden nog nooit eerder een fotoapparaat gezien! :D --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:02 (UTC) ::::Haha ^^ 7 jun 2009 12:03 (UTC) :::::Goe gedaan :) Greenday2 7 jun 2009 12:23 (UTC) ::::::Dankje! Jij heel erg bedankt voor het nummer :) 7 jun 2009 12:25 (UTC) Grænn dagur tvö :O --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 12:18 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) Vanwaar de delete? :s 7 jun 2009 17:00 (UTC) :Newport is niet onafhankelijk meer, dus is een grondwet toch niet meer nodig? Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::Ik heb me vergist, 't is niks :p 7 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) :::Ah :P Greenday2 7 jun 2009 17:27 (UTC) Beste President Een crisissituatie op komst, wederom met Nieuwvromen. Hoe reageert de staatsleider van Libertas op deze teksten? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:06 (UTC) :Let op om wie het gaat in Nieuwvromen: mensen die zowel het Libertaanse als het Nieuwvroomse burgerschap hebben. Als Nieuwvromen hen aanvalt zal dat ook een aanval zijn op de Libertaanse bevolking & staat. --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 11:38 (UTC) ::Jullie overdrijven het. Wij gaan niemand aanvallen, maar wij willen dat de Libertanen in Nýttfrón actief worden in het bedrijfsleven. Inmiddels hebben wij een goede oplossing voor het probleem gevonden die waarschijnlijk uitvoerbaar is. Bart K 9 jun 2009 04:23 (UTC) Newport Voordat je alles verwijderd, wat dacht je van een Museum over de Newportse Republiek? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 15:35 (UTC) :Leuk idee :P (of een boek?) Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) :: Als je daar zin in hebt (ik ben momenteel wel zoet met het leger en Nieuwvromen... ;P) --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::: Euh, ik ga het niet doen hoor *lol* Greenday2 8 jun 2009 17:09 (UTC) :::: Jij was toch de (nota bene gekozen!) burgemeester van Newport? :P --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) Je bent uit de Nieuwvroomse verkiezingen gezet, ff dat je t weet ;) --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 14:32 (UTC) :Jep, I know :( Greenday2 9 jun 2009 14:39 (UTC) Staatshervorming van 2009 treedt in werking Geachte president De staatshervorming, die per 1 juni door het parlement aanvaard werd, zal binnenkort in werking treden. Zoals u weet, was het niét de bedoeling nieuwe presidentsverkiezingen te organiseren, daar u uw werk goed doet en nog maar net verkozen bent. Voor het parlement lijken hernieuwde verkiezingen wél noodzakelijk, omdat de wijzigingen die hier gebeurd zijn in feite de kern van de staatshervorming zijn. Ik stel volgende data voor: * vanaf 10 juni (dat is vandaag) kunnen Libertaanse burgers zich kandidaat stellen in de parlementsverkiezingen. * volgende week woensdag (17 juni) gaan de verkiezingen van start. Deze zullen (maximaal) veertien dagen duren (tenzij we aan het begin van die verkiezingen een andere, eenvoudige datum kiezen. * de wetgeving zegt dan: *: De kandidaat met het grootste aantal positieve stemmen, is parlementsvoorzitter (zie Forum:Stemlokaal, ik wil dit vervangen door Eerste Minister). Alle kandidaten die zes positieve stemmen of meer verkregen hebben, treden toe tot het Nationaal Parlement, tenzij er meer dan zestien gekwalificeerden zijn - de parlementsvoorzitter (EM dus) inbegrepen. In dat geval wordt er gekeken naar wie er het meest stemmen heeft, totdat men het getal zestien bereikt heeft. Is dit goed voor u? Mvg : 10 jun 2009 12:16 (UTC) ::Ja, dit is goed ;) Al zijn 6 voorstemmen wel nogal veel... ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:02 (UTC) :::Dat moet lukken. Er zijn veel burgers :) 10 jun 2009 13:14 (UTC) ::::Oke :) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) Mibbit, kan dat? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) Parlement Beste lid van de Libertaanse regering Door toedoen van de Staatshervorming van 2009 die laatste goedgekeurd werd, worden er nieuwe parlementsverkiezingen georganiseerd. Daardoor zijn jullie maar héél kort minister kunnen zijn. Maar dat hoeft zeker geen probleem te zijn! Stel jezelf kandidaat voor de parlementsverkiezingen. Geraak je verkozen, dan wordt je parlementariër. Heb je het grootste aantal stemmen, dan wordt je eerste minister. De president en de eerste minister zullen dan een regering samenstellen, waarin jij mogelijks opnieuw kan zetelen. Stel je dus hier kandidaat en gebruik jouw ervaring om de kiezers te overtuigen! Met vriendelijke groet, uw staatshervormer : 11 jun 2009 15:30 (UTC) Zeg, President, weet jij hoe het ook alweer zat met het failliet verklaren van bedrijven? Wie doet dat momenteel, etc. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) :Dit hoort Jillids eigenlijk te doen, al ben ik de enige die er de laatste maanden enkele op de veilig heeft gezet... Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) ::Forum:De Veiling --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:04 (UTC) :::OK, ik zal proberen om contact met 'm op te nemen. --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) Idee gekregen van ons? --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) :? Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) ::Nýttfrón was eerst met z'n dierentuin ;) --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:38 (UTC) :::Als je kijkt naar m'n campagne van 2008, stond daar al een dierentuin tussen ;) :P Greenday2 13 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) ::::Tang... :P --OuWTB 13 jun 2009 17:41 (UTC) Wat denkt het staatshoofd van Libertas hierover? --Bucureştean 13 jun 2009 18:29 (UTC) :Mag ik je op IRC spreken? Ondertekend, een FID... 13 jun 2009 18:39 (UTC) ::IRC? --Bucureştean 14 jun 2009 10:22 (UTC) Hoe is Latijn gegaan? :) Alexander zei me dat hij niet veel van de ongeziene tekst gebakken had :p 15 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC) :XD Ik had de film waarover de tekst ging, vandaar dat dat onderdeel goed ging, maar op m'n voc, stamtijden en oefeningen ben k'allezins gebuist :P Greenday2 15 jun 2009 13:51 (UTC) Een onverwachte brief Tímur Kánegemsson Speksteeg 2 41N5 SS NÝTTFRÓN Betreft: Timo Cobain Geachte mijnheer/mevrouw, Zoals u al weet... blablabla OK, nu ef waar het om gaat: *Wanneer komt het volgende album uit? :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 19:07 (UTC) :Binnenkort, Dark Side Of The Moon :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) (In)actief? Hoi Greenday2.. Je zei dat je het druk had op school, en daar wens ik je ook succes mee, maar nu zeg je dat dan wel.. maar je zit gewoon uren op wikistad :P Op KinderWiki kunnen we heus wat hulp gebruiken. We zitten op een schone wiki, en zijn daar opnieuw begonnen met reviewen. Ook mis je heel wat op wikikids. Ik vraag me dus af: vind je ons nog wel belangrijk? :P Als het goed is heeft S8 jou, iedere mod trouwens, mail met info gestuurd. 16 jun 2009 21:09 (UTC) :Zeg, is dat verboden? :P En ik heb het inderdaad druk met school hoor ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 05:12 (UTC) ::Neehoor. Maar je zou wel even een paar artikeltjes mee kunnen helpen reviewen? ;) 17 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) Mibbit? --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 14:17 (UTC) :Ok Greenday2 18 jun 2009 14:19 (UTC) Norður Waarom zet jij het terug? :S Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) Vlegel :P Van Wikination aan jou gericht: * Vandallzing user may not have userpages * Ýou are a persona non grata here haha, wie zou er toch achter het ip-adres 82.94.108.226 kunnen schuilgaan? Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) :Zou het écht niet weten, het feit dat ik ene pierlot eeuwig geblokkeerd heb, zit er natuurlijk voor niks tussen Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:24 (UTC) ::Speciaal voor jou! Echocho 20 jun 2009 11:31 (UTC) :Whaha Bedankt :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 11:35 (UTC) Nýttfrón Vanwege een kleine aanpassing aan de infrastructuur bent u tijdelijk uit uw huis te Nýttfrón gezet. Gelieve een nieuw huis te kopen of uw naam weg te halen uit de lijst bij de plattegrond indien u geen interesse meer heeft in uw woning. Bij voorbaat bent u bedankt! :) Bart K 21 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Afrekening Hoe was je laatste examen Timo? :p Oja, ik stel voor dat we De Afrekening verhuizen van Q-TV naar MusiQ. Lijkt je dat wat? Trouwens zin om VJ te worden bij MusiQ en er wat muziek voor te dragen? 22 jun 2009 14:16 (UTC) :Ging wel :P Wiskunde is nogal simpel (in't tweede), zat er ook al aan te denken of ie niet beter in MusiQ paste. VJ? Wat houd dat in? Greenday2 22 jun 2009 14:18 (UTC) ::Welja, videojockey zoals Ollie bij JIM of hoe heten die felle grieten bij TMF/JIM :p Met andere woorden: jij kiest de YouTube-filmpjes gedurende een uurtje of twee op MusiQ, en verandert die af en toe als je zin hebt. Zo kan ik ervoor zorgen dat iedereen zijn muzieksmaak wat aan bod komt. Goed? En wil je dan De Afrekening vj'en, of ook 'n ander programma? 22 jun 2009 14:20 (UTC) Ctrl alt delete Als iets er niet echt prachtig uitziet, maar de het feitelijk juist is en een zeer belangrijke pagina is, moet je het niet verwijderen è ;) --OuWTB 24 jun 2009 16:09 (UTC) Ik krijg nog geld van je --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 07:12 (UTC) :XD Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:14 (UTC) Terug van weg geweest Ik meld hierbij weer even dat ik terug ben, blijkbaar vinden sommige mensen dat 1,5 week behoorlijk lang is of zo. Ik wil het ook wel even nader verklaren, ik had dus even een andere hobby gevonden (omegle) dus dat was de reden dat ik ongeveer een halve week er niet was, vervolgens had ik een ps3 gekocht dus daar was ik heel erg mee bezig, nadat dat weer bedaarde merkte ik dat ik niet meer bewerken kon, toen heb ik het gister weer geprobeerd en toen bleek dat je mij had geblokkeerd. Hoe weet ik echt niet maar het is nu verholpen, het is al eens eerder gebeurd (erg vreemd).Ik las een paar dagen geleden dus dat het plan was om mij minister van E&M te maken maar omdat ik niet actief ben ben ik vervangen :( .Ik denk dat we daar maar even over na moeten gaan denken, wordt lastig omdat je het nu belooft hebt aan iemand anders :(. Ik weet dat het een taak van jouw en alex is maar ik zeg hetŊ jouw nu maar even :). Vriendelijke groeten 2 jul 2009 12:03 (UTC) :Ok ;) Greenday2 7 jul 2009 09:44 (UTC) ::Helemaal duidelijk GD2 7 jul 2009 12:58 (UTC) Wikistad Via Wikipedia, ik zag een gesprek op een overlegpagina over wikistad, ik meen van TAHR78. Kun je dit even bekijken, heb ik net gemaakt. website Ik heb de website website:Libertaanse Postdienst.lib geopend. Ik dacht, jij bent de eigenaar van het domein .lib, dus ik vraag even of dat mag. Vriendelijke groet, SjorskingmaWikistad 17 aug 2009 13:14 (UTC)